


A Day or A Lifetime?

by hershey__s



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunKwan, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, boohui, boojun, junboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hershey__s/pseuds/hershey__s
Summary: Where Seungkwan and Jun are living in the same roof. Hidden feelings that were untold, grudges and frustration filled the night and everything went down.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Day or A Lifetime?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give some love for this rare ship. Enjoy reading ><

"What's with the long face?" Wonwoo asks Seungkwan.

Seungkwan faces Wonwoo who walks him home. They are both standing in front of the Wen's residence where Seungkwan currently stays. "I.. I don't really want to go home right now."

"Why? You're worried that Jun might have taken home another girl?"

Seungkwan crosses his arms, his eyebrows furrowed. "Hyung! I'm having nightmares every damn night! Our room is right next to each other and I can hear the moans and bed screeching. Gross!"

Wonwoo can't help but laugh. He was the one who introduced Seungkwan to Jun and it's already been two years since they started living in the same roof.  
Jun lives alone and his parents usually stay at China. His parents wanted him back but he insisted on staying since he already grew up with his friends in Seoul, Wonwoo is one of them.

As for Seungkwan, Wonwoo knew him from the orientation in the university. He was a transferee from Jeju who's having a hard time looking for a decent place to stay. He agreed with Wonwoo's offer to live with Jun, free of rent. The only thing in exchange is he has to look out for the guy. Cook, clean the house, help him with studies. The older is stubborn and cocky. Not a cup of his tea but they do fine most of the time. Ironic.

Seungkwan waves his goodbye to Wonwoo and gets in. With heavy footsteps, he steps inside the house then almost jump from surprise when he saw Jun standing in front of him as soon as he opens the door.

"What the fuc- You scared me!" Seungkwan holds his chest as he can feel his fast heartbeat against it.

"You walk home again with Wonwoo?"

"Obviously." Seungkwan answers.

Jun furrows his eyebrows as he crosses his arms. "You chose to ride the bus with Wonwoo instead of going home with me? I have a car. I already told you this morning that we're going home-"

"Oh. I didn't want to disturb your make-out session with that senior girl in your car." Seungkwan raises an eyebrow before walking ahead, hitting Jun's shoulder purposely.

"Hey!" Jun yells at him making Seungkwan stop from taking another step.

"What?!"

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not." Seungkwan talks back. "I did you a favor so if you'll excuse me?"

"You're jealous are you?" Jun asks with a grin but Seungkwan just stares at him with wide eyes, shock written all over his face.

"Excuse you? Are you high?" Seungkwan scoffs. "There's no way I am jealous. I never talk shit about your dirty stuff. Hell, you didn't even heard a single complaint when I can't even sleep a blink every night you take home a girl. You never listen to me anyway. You're stubborn and I hate you."

Jun felt offended. Seungkwan never outrages like that, that's a first.

_"I hate you."_

"This is my house. I can do what I want." Jun states with a smug face. "Not because I let you stay here you can already raise your voice and talk shit in front of me. I hope you know your place and stop being nosy. It's annoying!"

Seungkwan was shut silent. He can't talk back to that. A snap of reality hits him. He doesn't have any right to burst his frustration with Jun. He's just a freeloader in the house.

"Oh, right. Thanks for reminding" Seungkwan purses his lips and faces his back to Jun. He's hurt. Hella hurt that he can feel his eyes stinging.

Jun felt guilty. He didn't realise how sharp his words were. "Hey, Seungkwan!" he runs upstairs to follow Seungkwan but the guy was quick to shut himself inside his room. "Boo Seungkwan!"

 _Fuck_. Jun curses himself. He takes a deep breath and calms himself. He stares at the door for a couple of seconds before backing away. _It's not my fault. He's the first one to raise his voice!_

Jun convinces himself that it wasn't his fault but the frustration is eating him.

_Fuck it._  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What?! Seungkwan left?" Soonyoung asks, surprised.

Jun nods. He scans the hallways full of students but he can't see Seungkwan anywhere. "It's been three days. Three days!"

"Dude, I would do the same." Jihoon intervenes. "Seungkwan was always bothered with his free stay at your house. You snapped at him like he's a freeloader who's useless."

"I agree with Jihoonie. Seungkwan must've felt like that."

His friends aren't helping at all. His chest just gets heavier and heavier.

"You haven't saw him?" Jihoon asks.

Jun shakes his head and sighs. "Ever since he left the house. I can't even find him here at the university."

"Eh? I saw him with Wonwoo at the library this morning! Mingyu's with them, I think?" Soonyoung adds. "If you want to see him, go look for either Wonwoo or Mingyu."

"Who said I want to see him?" Jun crosses his arms as they walk.

"That's right. Pretend like you don't care." Soonyoung hits the back of his head.

Jun grumbles from pain and glares at Soonyoung. "I'm going ahead. You're not helping." he then dashes off, leaving Jihoon and Soonyoung with stomping feet.

"Jun's really a headache. Seungkwan's probably the only one who can tolerate him that much long." Soonyoung shakes his head. He extends his arms and was about rest it on Jihoon's shoulder but the guy is quick to dodge him.

"You're both a headache."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Seungkwan. Are you fine?" Wonwoo asks. He gazes at Seungkwan across the table who looks pale. His lips were chapped and as soon as he lands his forehand on the guy's skin, he felt him burning. "Boo, you're burning. Let's go to the infirmary-"

"I have to attend the next class." Seungkwan said while coughing dry.

"Don't be stubborn. Come on."

Wonwoo didn't let him speak again and guides him out of the library to head to the infirmary. He do look pale and weak.

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo looks behind him. It was Jun who called.

"Jun, I don't have time to talk. I need to send Seungkwan in the infirmary-"

Jun was quick to move. He snatches Seungkwan from Wonwoo's grip and carries him. "What happened?"

"He really looked weak even this morning. He's too stubborn to attend his classes today when I told him not to."

Jun didn't spare another second to speak and walk ahead, leaving Wonwoo in the hallways. He walks as if he's running and reaches the infirmary in no time.

Wonwoo follows them and helps Jun settle Seungkwan in one of the beds. He's already unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  


Seungkwan felt a damp warm towel on his forehead. He opens his eyes, squinting. It was dim everywhere. He takes a look around and he felt relieved when he realises that it was his room.

His room.

He sits up in an instant and was about to go when the door opens, revealing Jun holding a tray of bowl and a glass of water.

"Oh, you're awake." Jun states as he places the tray on the side table.

"Why am I here?" Seungkwan asks. His voice is still hoarse and his body still feel weak.

Seungkwan tosses the blanket and was about to stand up but Jun grips on his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going in that state? Are you for real?" Jun stands up and crosses his arms. He looks annoyed and pressed making Seungkwan squirm back to the bed.

"Wonwoo already told you to skip the day yet you still pushed yourself. Look what happened! You made us worry- I mean, Wonwoo!"

"I'm sorry.."

"You're really annoying."

"I know." Seungkwan mutters as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. He stands up again and didn't let Jun hold his wrist this time. "I'm going."

"Stay. Rest for a while."

"I can handle myself. I'm a bit better now." Seungkwan walks ahead but Jun was quick to shut the door and block it with his own body.

"Boo Seungkwan. Why? Why can't you just stay?"

Seungkwan pauses for a moment, he stares at Jun with wary eyes. "Junhui hyung."

Junhui stares back at him. Waiting for Seungkwan's upcoming words, a bit hesitant whether he'll like it or not.

"It's already been two years..? I've been leeching off here for two years. I think it's time to leave-"

"If it's about what I said days ago, forget it. I was just mad-"

"There's nothing wrong with what you've said. I don't have any rights to demand in this house. I'm a freeloader."

"Seungkwan, stop. That's not it-"

"Hyung." Seungkwan holds a bitter smile. Eyes never leaving the sight of Jun. "You know, back then when Wonwoo introduced me to you? And the first day I got to live here? You were so nice and warm." His bitter smiles turns into a pure one, like how he admires those days. "I feel welcome. Everyday I have to wake up while I'm bothered by the fact that I have to live here free so I try my best to look out and take care of you. I became your friend. Your closest one as you said."

It felt like a flashback for the both of them, bitter and sweet. How time flew by that fast and now they're here.

"I.. I missed you." Seungkwan tilts his head, smiles turn sad. "I missed those times you still talk to me and shares what happened with your day. I missed those days when you always tease me when my day sucks but always end up dragging me at Jihoon's to grab some snacks. Those days you will sneak inside my room whenever you're afraid after watching those horror movies from Soonyoung. Those days.. you still care."

Jun bit his lower lip. _Have I gone too far?_

"I don't know how we end up like this. It's just that one day, we stopped talking. You started taking home some random girls from the university, or maybe sometimes, spending the night outside without telling me- Oh, I don't have the right to know. Don't I?"

"Seungkwan-"

"Wen Junhui, I like you."

It felt like Jun's heart skip a beat. He heard it right but he can't tell if he's dreaming or not. He's having cold sweats and his knees suddenly felt weak.

"I like you. I really really like you." Seungkwan repeats. He sniffs and tries his best not to shed a tear because he would probably look pathetic and weak. "Not just as a friend. You make my heart flutter. But I don't understand why we turned like this." He pauses for a moment, his hands turn into fists. "It's not about the moans and nasty bed screeching that made me up all night. It's about me being pathetic because you won't never ever like me. A guy."

"Seungkwan why..?"

Seungkwan shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not a fool to disregard my feelings for you. But I have to go anyway because I can't bear staying further. I'm a human after all. I have a limit for everything."

"Thanks for letting me stay for that long." Seungkwan adds. "I owe you a lot, Jun hyung."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What do we do with him?" Mingyu nudges Wonwoo while watching Seungkwan finish another bottle of soju.

Wonwoo sighs and steals the bottle from Seungkwan.

"Hyungggg!"

Mingyu shakes his head. Seungkwan's really wasted. "Seungkwan, take a rest. You're still not that well."

"Stop. You're so noisy " Seungkwan crawls beside Mingyu and shut his mouth with his palm. "Stop. You're just talking nonsense since I don't really listen to you."

Wonwoo laughs at the side making Mingyu frown. "That's really unfair. You always listen to Wonwoo and not with me."

Seungkwan snuggles to Mingyu's chest and hugs him by the waist. Their spot at the rooftop is making him shiver from coldness. "I like you both, what's to worry about that? Stop sulking, you look ugly."

Mingyu leans to Wonwoo. "He's really drunk. He never admits he likes me when he's sober." He whispers making Wonwoo agree with a soft laugh.

"Guys.." Seungkwan blabbers. "I told Jun hyung that I like him."

Wonwoo and Mingyu exchange glances.

"Dude, it's about time!" Mingyu exclaimed and was about to rejoice but Wonwoo stop him.

"What did he say?" Wonwoo asks. Mingyu waits for an answer too.

"I ran away before he could even say a word. His face.. he looked surprise. I can't read him at all. Maybe he's disgusted and he can't just say it straight into my face.. so I ran."

"Bullshit!" Mingyu pulls away from Seungkwan's hug. He grips on the guy's shoulder and shakes him, probably trying to sober him up. "You should have waited! What if he likes you too?"

"I can't." Seungkwan's lips tremble and tears start streaming down his cheeks. "Hyung, what if he hates it? What if he hates.. me. I don't want to hear any sort of that. I just can't."

Wonwoo and Mingyu watches their friend cry. The tallest one rubs his back while Wonwoo stuff his mouth with cheeseballs.

"Hyung, what the hell?" Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with disbelief.

"It's midnight. Neighbors would probably wake up. Seungkwan cries too loud."  
  
  


-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seungkwan felt his thighs went numb. His head is aching as he tries to open his eyes. "I shouldn't have drink that much." he mumbles to himself.

He tries moving but there's something heavy above him. As soon as he opens his eyes, he saw Mingyu snuggling on his chest and Wonwoo using his thighs as pillows. They were asleep. He takes a deep sigh until he realises the same familiar room he was in.

"Why am I here again?!"

He extends his arms and pushes Mingyu, letting him fall off the bed and hit Wonwoo by his shoulder. To Mingyu's weight, it made a loud thud waking Wonwoo fully.

"The fuck, Seungkwan?!" Mingyu complains while rubbing his butt as he stands.

"Why am I here?!"

Wonwoo rubs his eyes as he and Mingyu exchange glances.

"We just send you back home." Mingyu scratches his nape and huddles beside Wonwoo.

Wonwoo checks his watch and sigh. "It's two o'clock in the morning. Let's get going."

"No. Why did you bring me here? I'm coming with you-"

"Seungkwan stop. Talk with Jun." Wonwoo looks at him intently. "Nothing will change if you keep on getting yourself wasted."

"But-"

"Talk with him or I'll stop talking with you?"

"Hyung!"

"Your choice."

Seungkwan bits his lower lip before slowly nodding.

Wonwoo smiles and grips on Mingyu's hand. He drags him towards the door and opens it. "Jun's sleeping at the sofa. Don't you dare run away again."

"Hyung, what if he hates-"

"You wouldn't know if you don't talk with him."

Wonwoo and Seungkwan stares at each other. The younger sigh in defeat and nods. "Alright. I will. Go home and rest. I've already caused too much trouble, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. See you tomorrow- I mean, later?"

Seungkwan nods with a smile as Wonwoo and Mingyu leaves. The room was quiet but he can hear his fast heartbeat against his chest. He gathers his strength and stands up. Every steps he take is heavy but he manages to get out of the room. He instantly see Jun laying on the couch.

Seungkwan chuckles upon seeing Jun sleep. He takes the last step and he's standing right in front of the couch where Jun is. He crouches down, leveling his face to Jun's. There, he stares at him sleeping peacefully. He extends his arms and shoves the strands of hair off of his eyes so he can admire more of his features. He kept on staring until he almost jump from surprise when Jun opens his eyes.

"Ah-" Seungkwan loses his balance from crouching and fell with his butt.

Jun was quick to to sit and help him up. "You're awake.."

Seungkwan nods. He pouts as he let Jun guides him to sit on the same couch. "Wonwoo and Mingyu hyung just left."

"Yeah. They brought you here saying you keep on chanting my name and won't stop."

"Did I..?" Seungkwan stares at him with disbelief. His cheeks starts burning.

"You're wasted earlier." Jun says. "That's your fault. You never gave me a chance to talk."

Seungkwan's heartbeat went faster than usual. "I'm sorry.. but I think we should talk."

"Should we? or you will run away again?" Jun asks, raising an eyebrowp with a grin.

Seungkwan pouts again. He didn't speak and Jun turn quiet. They stare at each other, Jun smiling while Seungkwan's face burns from blushing.

"Cute." Jun mumbles.

"Stop." Seungkwan avoids the older's gaze making Jun chuckle.

"Seungkwan. You said that you miss me." Jun starts. "Did you ever asked me if I miss you too? We're living in the same roof. We see each other almost everyday but why do we miss each other so much?"

Seungkwan shut his mouth. This time, he wanted to hear everything Jun wants to say. So he let him be.

"Remember your last birthday? When we celebrate it here in the house? We played truth or dare." Jun chuckles. He reaches out for Seungkwan's hand, making the latter flinch. He squeezes it a bit. "Soonyoung asked you ' _Boo Seungkwan, if you're about to choose one person you can spend the whole day with, who would you choose, Wonwoo or Jun?'_ I never felt agitated as I was that time. You know what, it's not a big deal at all but I was so confident you'll mention my name but you ended up answering _Wonwoo_."

Jun sighs. He plays with Seungkwan's hands and stares at it. "I was like, Why not me? But I never let anyone see how annoyed and frustrated I was that time. I will look like a dumb kid with unreasonable thing to get mad at and I don't want to ruin your best day."

"Hyung.."

"After that, you always go home with Wonwoo. You started to get busy with everything and I can't even talk with you. I think that's how it all started." Jun lifts his head and stares at Seungkwan. "And my birthday came. I keep on annoying you that day to catch some of your attention but you keep on ignoring me. I waited. I waited until midnight for a single ' _Happy Birthday, Jun hyung'_ but you didn't. You forgot."

Seungkwan bit his lower lip suppressing the guilt and the tear that is about to fall from the corner of his eyes. "I.. I'm sorry.."

"Maybe I hold grudges against you. I sound like a kid, right?" Jun laughs at himself. "So I promised myself, I'll stop impressing you. I'll stop caring. I'll stop with everything. I started messing around to keep myself occupied and to keep myself from thinking too much."

"Seungkwan, I like you. From that day Wonwoo introduced you to me. I liked you since that day. It started from a stupid attraction, but who wouldn't fall for your bright smile?"

Seungkwan can't keep it anymore. A tear fell from his eyes.

"And every day that I spent with you, I fall deeper and deeper." Jun reaches out for Seungkwan's face and wipes the tears with his thumb. "I like you- Scratch that. Boo Seungkwan, I love you-"

Jun was shut silent when Seungkwan holds his face and closes the gap between their lips. The alcohol still lingers but for Jun, it taste like strawberries and he felt how his heart melt when Seungkwan moves his lips. He completely drowns from it as his eyes closes on its own.

Jun responds to Seungkwan's kisses in no time. He grips on the guy's waist and pulls him on his lap. Seungkwan didn't complain, he extends his arms and wrap it around Jun's nape. Before it goes out of hand, Jun pulls away leaving Seungkwan from wanting more.

"Seungkwan. If we carry on, I might have to carry you to the room."

Seungkwan flushes and leaves Jun's lap. "Oh, sorry.."

"I mean, I don't really mind but it's almost three o'clock in the morning. You need to rest." Jun chuckles. "I won't decline if you want to continue it tomorrow night- Ouch! That hurts!"

Jun gains a punch from Seungkwan.

"Pervert."

"Who started it? Who suddenly kisses me while I'm confessing?"

Seungkwan blushes more. Jun really likes teasing him. And he gets annoyed when he heard Jun laugh. Louder this time.

"I hate you." Seungkwan mumbles.

Jun stops laughing and looks at Seungkwan with a smile. "Boo Seungkwan. I love you."

Seungkwan slowly turn his head to stare at Jun. Those smile. Those smiles that he misses the most.

"I'm sorry if I was too coward. We wouldn't end up like this if I tell you how I feel back then." Jun said. "But, can we start over again..? Will you please come back? Stay with me again."

Seungkwan stares at him for a couple of seconds before nodding, he can't keep his smile this time. He jumps on Jun's lap again and hugs him tight.

Jun snakes his arms on the guy's waist and hugs him as well. "Let's sleep in your room. Want to cuddle?"

Seungkwan snuggles on his neck while nodding.

"Alright." Jun smiles as he stands up, carrying Seungkwan.

"Jun hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why I chose Wonwoo that time?"

Jun didn't answer. _Why all of a sudden he has to bring up that thing?_  
  
"I can spend a day with anyone but I want to spend my lifetime with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
